Reflections in Chess
by Axinite
Summary: Not many people in this world can play Chess against themselves, but in the case of Ken Ichijouji...Well, that's different. [Complete. One-Shot]


Korr: ...I don't own Digimon...And I wrote this just because. O_o; Enjoy.  
  
  
  
"Sorry Dai, I can't make it to the movies today. I promised someone I'd play chess against them..." Staring into a mirror that was leaning against the back wall of his closet, Ken blinked his calm violet eyes while talking into the phone. Cracking a brief smile at the reply he got from Daisuke, his best friend at the other end, he laughed and shrugged as if he were really there. "Yeah, a geek thing. Please Daisuke, I'll make it up to you if you're going to be jealous." The boy at the other end sounded playfully annoyed as he replied, making Ken laugh again. "Mmhmm. Right, you're not jealous. We can go to the arcade later, maybe even face off at the DDR?...Yeah, no one's as good as the great Daisuke. The 'champion' who can't even beat his best friend." Grinning, Ken nodded and looked away from the mirror, walking towards the balcony windows. "Alright then Dai. Ja mata."  
  
Smiling, Ken clicked off the phone and turned away from the door windows, walking back over to his closet. Bending his legs he kneeled down on the carpet and slid his hands onto his knees, looking around the shelves for what he desired. As the mirror loyally reflected his image, he ignored it for the moment until he found what he was looking for. A box that contained his prized chess set was perched precariously on top of a pile of books that looked ready to fall over; a nice place for a glass board and pieces to hang out for a while, until they break anyways. Carefully grabbing the box with his long fingers, he pulled it from the pile and laid it down before the large mirror that many wondered about. "You better not cheat."  
  
Removing the lid, Ken took out the glass board and set it aside while he slid his legs from beneath him and sat cross-legged on the carpet. Looking down into the box full of scattered chess pieces, he reached out and picked one up, holding it between his fingers to have a look. The black knight, carved from obsidian stone glinted harmlessly in the light. Ken smiled at the workmanship, a reason why he liked this specific chess set so much, and the fact that his new friends had bought it for him on last year's birthday. Without realizing the ripple happening in his reflection, he set the piece down and began taking the rest of them out of the box. Finally when the box was cleared he closed it and turned it around to set the frosted glass chest board on top.  
  
"I'm used to this..." His reflection in the mirror shimmered and wavered before him, except he didn't bother paying any attention. With his head turned to the side, long strands of indigo colored hair fell across his face, tickling the soft skin of his cheeks briefly. Looking over the chess pieces with tranquil violet eyes, he murmured a nonchalant greeting to the one that sat across from him in the mirror. "Want the black or white..? Actually. I guess you want the black pieces." Offering a mocking smile to the boy in the mirror, he sat back and prepared the board, setting up the chess pieces one at a time. "You should try white for once you know, you might win that way." Breathing out some advice with a tone full of disdain, Ken raised his mental shields. Any interaction with the Kaiser was never charming, and he was a ruthless opponent that would try anything to win.  
  
"Why Ken, you don't sound at all pleased to see your greatest friend. Why is that, my pathetic little uke?" Purring, the Kaiser reached out a hand through the mirror and stroked Ken's hair, his smirk full of sadistic content when the boy jerked his head away from the touch. "Not feeling lovable? How disappointing." Chuckling, the Kaiser drew back his hand and bent his arm, resting his elbow on the edge of his knee. "You've become boring, Ichijouji. After the game I'll be glad to remind you of how much fun we can have." Watching him through small black pupils, the sadistic reflection kept the content smirk on his face. He enjoyed making the boy squirm. "Do you think Daisuke will enjoy our fun?"  
  
Ken twitched, his hand pausing in the air for a quick second, the black chess piece he was holding trembling between his fingers. Swallowing, his throat contracted to cut off his words that were begging to come out. Turning his head away he set down the obsidian knight in its proper place and reached for two more pieces; the bishop and the king. "You cant' touch my friends and you know that, Kaiser. Even if you could, I wouldn't let you." His breathing passed through his lungs evenly as he kept the calm appearance many had recognized him with. Still keeping his eyes away from his reflection, Ken slowly finished up setting the pawns. Once the board was completely set up, he sat back and looked down at his clear glass pieces. Both of them waited for his opening move. 


End file.
